Regaining Control
by Trey Racer
Summary: Orb has betrayed the treaty...what will ZAFT do about it?
1. Default Chapter

**Regaining control**

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed, the characters' names, and the mecha but I own some of the charas included in this fanfic.

harada ayumi click to mail me!

**Anna:** Before anything else, I'm gonna introduce myself. I'm Anna Lim, author of this fanfic, Sorry if I spell stuff wrong…nah, just bear with me.

**Ayumi:** Hey! You forgot to introduce me!

**Anna:** -.-;; Yeah, this is my guardian ghost….actually, she's just a voice in my head…She's kinda annoying…

**Ayumi:** I heard that!

**Anna:** Rather than arguing, we'll just have to let them read on, or they'll get annoyed.

**Ayumi:** Okay! Read on!

I found this fanfic while browsing some files, and I remembered that I made a fic before making Between Brothers, so this would actually be my first fic and not BB. Actually, the chapters here are better than my SK fics since I've been reading a lot when I made this fic.

So…chapters are a bit short, since I think I made this last year, somewhere between September and November…I don't really remember. :

So…enjoy?

(This is the only fic I've made with a load of italics and bold….I'll try incorporating it in my other SK fics)

**Anna:** okay, the first chapter is set when Athrun and Kira were kids, 10 year olds in heliopolis…well, part of it is, and the rest is set in earth.

**Ayumi:** Yay for cheese!

**Anna:** -.-;;

**Chapter 1: Reminiscence**

"_aah!" a brown-haired boy screamed, running. Chaos and havoc were all around, and there was nowhere to go… _

"_Kira!" _

_another boy called. The brown-haired boy ran towards the boy calling him. _

"_Athrun!" _

"_Kira!" _

_the brown-haired boy sat down the ground, sobbing. _

"_what"s wrong, Kira?" Athrun asked, giving him a handkerchief. _

_Kira wiped his face and stood up. _

"_A--Athrun…I"m scared…of the war…I…I.."_

"_I know. I want this to end too, Kira, now, let's go somewhere safe…"_

"_like where, Athrun?" _

"_a…a shelter! That's it! I saw it on tv, and they said it's headed for a planet called earth!"_

"_but it's too far…and my legs hurt." _

"_I know, I'll carry you…the nearest one's about a mile from here. We can still make it"_

_Athrun gave Kira a piggyback ride and made his way to the shelter._

"_Ah, we made it…" Athrun put Kira down. A soldier spotted them amidst the crowd._

"_Kids!" a soldier carried them off to separate shelters heading towards earth._

"_Kira!" _

"_Athrun!"_

_They cried each other"s name, outstretching their hands, but got carried in the crowd. _

"_Athrun!"_

_The image suddenly blurred, and…_

Kira woke up.

"the war…" he said groggily. He looked around. His clock read: 9 am

He then rubbed his head and took his car keys, driving to a grocery shop a few miles from his apartment.

Kira made a few purchases and walked out two hours later, carrying a large brown paper bag, when……

"HARO!"

CRASH! CLUNK! A pink-haired girl bumped into Kira, causing him to fall. Cans fell into the pavement, and vegetables flew into the air. It caused a loud noise and everyone stopped by and stared at them.

"O—Ouch…" Kira rubbed his head and picked up the cans and the other items that fell. He then noticed the girl lying face down on the sidewalk.

"Are…are you alright, miss?"

Kira helped her get up. Her long pink hair was messed up and covered half her face.

"I"m so sorry; did I just cause these items to fall?"

The girl shoved some of the hair on her face and tucked them behind her ear. It was then that Kira noticed something about the girl. Something familiar. And then it hit him.

"but…father, these g-weapons…they shouldn"t be…I mean, orb has submitted itself as a neutral nation, we are siding with neither the Atlantic federation nor the ZAFT...so why the sudden surge of…military technology? I mean, if we support then release these weapons, we"ll just make Orb a target…"

"Cagalli, this is a military advantage that we can use to defend ourselves"

"From what? Those coordinators? Father, what you're doing is betraying the peace treaty between the PLANTs, Atlantic Federation, and us, Orb. There is no reason for them to attack us unless you betray the treaty. And it's exactly what you're doing"

Cagalli bit her lip. Surely, there must be something she could do to make her father realize what he was doing.

Uzumi looked at Cagalli. "Cagalli, this is essential for the defense of this kingdom. I know we"ve… betrayed the ZAFT, but still…"

Cagalli's expression turned into anger.

"Father, as much as I respect you, I am concerned about earth. If the ZAFT realizes what we"ve done, they'll surely attack us then steal our g-weapons for sure….would you…would you want something like that to happen to earth? Millions of deaths…losses will surely be present…"

uzumi looked away. "You're much too young to understand, Cagalli, now, I ask of you to leave me be."

At this point, Cagalli burst into tears brought by anger.

"what you're doing is simply ignoring the facts and the consequences, father. If you truly care, then you might want to think about supporting the project in Heliopolis…" she left the room, anger filling her face.

"Cagalli…you will never….understand" Uzumi sighed, leaving the room.

Cagalli went straight to her room and packed up her things. The clouds were dark and heavy, and the cold air blew against her window. She looked up.

**Anna:** Okay, end of first chapter! Not bad for a first-time fanfic writer.

**Ayumi:** It was bad.

**Anna:** Just shut up. ahem Okay, start of chapter two is a continuation of chapter one... and I"ve decided to introduce the other charas…

**Ayumi:** Of course it's the continuation of the first chapter! Geez, you're stupid, Ayumi-chan.

**Anna: **tapes Ayumi"s mouth shut About Lacus losing her balance and tripping: I know that coordinators do have better reflexes, but I had to make do it or else she wouldn"t have met Kira. XD


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter 2: Unexpected meeting**

**Anna:** Okay, this is the longest part…the part about Cagalli and Athrun arguing, it was just a comical addition, a thing of no importance at all. I just added it to make a few laughs that were never present in gundam seed.

**Ayumi: **Come on, you laughed throughout gundam seed, especially when Fllay die—

**Anna:** Covers Ayumi"s piehole When Fllay uh..di-did the uh…oh, just forget it. Just read on.

"Lacus…Lacus Clyne?" Kira blurted out as he saw her face.

"How ever did you know my name?"

The girl said, smiling.

"I used to sit beside you in elementary school, and we played together every recess, remember? And I used to hear your name too, over and over again every single day …you were quite popular with your singing, and everybody talked about you. Besides, the daughter of the PLANT supreme chairman would be known all over space."

"Oh, so you're Kira? Oh my, I didn't recognize you…"

She then started to pick up some of the cans that fell.

"Lacus, would you mind if I asked you to go over to my house for say, dinner?"

Lacus smiled. "Of course, I won't mind." She got into the car while Kira got the rest of the purchases in the car.

"HARO!"

A pink ball-like thing landed into Lacus while she got into the car.

"Oh, mister pink, I was looking for you." She held on to it until they reached Kira's apartment. Kira looked at the Haro for a while, bewildered.

Kira drove to his apartment, stopping when they arrived. They went out of the car, with Lacus behind him.

Suddenly, a mobile phone rang. It was Lacus", and she answered it with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I"m so sorry to have left without permission, I won't do it again. Oh, I'm here at a friend's house." She then gave directions to Kira's apartment.

"Okay, thanks, bye, Azu-chan"

"_Azu-chan?"_ Kira was surprised at the very mention of the nickname.

Kira had a surprised expression on his face that clearly made Lacus curious.

"Was it something I said? I"m sorry." Lacus looked at him with mixed bewilderment and curiosity.

Kira shook it off with a smile and a "no, it was nothing"

"Oh, may I ask, would you mind if my fiancé comes over to pick me up?" Lacus said, breaking the ice.

"Of course I won't mind. It's alright."

A car stopped at the front of Kira's apartment. A blue-haired man with emerald eyes got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Lacus, are you there?"

Kira opened the door. A wave of surprise showed on both their faces.

"Oh, Azu-chan, you're here!"

Lacus ran to the door, past Kira and kissed the blue-haired man.

"Lacus! I spent the last half hour looking for you. You should've given me a specific location, at least. I got to at least 3 apartments before I came across this one"

Lacus giggled. "I"m sorry, Athrun…"

Athrun looked at the man behind Lacus once again…the man who opened the door. It was then that it hit them both.

"Athrun…Zala?"

"Kira Yamato?

"it is you!" they said at the same time, embracing each other like brothers.

"We've still got it.." Kira said as they let go of each other.

"You bet, considering that we haven't seen each other for awhile."

"You…know each other?" Lacus and Reena said in surprise.

"Of course, we attended the same prep school together. He was my best friend…" Kira smiled at them both.

"And I still am" Athrun said. Lacus chuckled.

It was then decided that the couple would stay for the night, as there were heavy rains a few hours later. It was 10 pm, and they were having a mini karaoke party. Athrun and Kira sounded a bit off, though. Lacus was singing when someone knocked on the door.

"Kira!"

Kira got up and made his way to the door. He was wondering on whom at that time and weather condition would come to his house. A wave of surprise showed in his face as he opened the door.

"Ca—Cagalli?"

"Who'd ya think?" She said, quite annoyed. She was soaking wet in her brown coat and pants. She carried a bagful of clothes and a few more baggage, and it, too, was drenched with rain.

"Oh, co—come in…" Kira grabbed his sister's drenched luggage and carried it to a room.

"Yo, Kira, who was that?" Athrun shouted from the other room.

Cagalli walked to the room.

"Yu--yula? That you?"

"Uhmm! Who'd you think? And stop calling me that." Cagalli sounded quite annoyed. Lacus stopped singing.

"Eh, Azu-chan, I think you oughta stop already" Lacus said, worried. She knew that flames would start immediately once Athrun teases Cagalli. But it was too late.

"Athrun Zala, you...you stupid…!" Cagalli shouted.

"Really?" Athrun responded teasingly.

"You stinkin' piece of trash! Shut up!"

Athrun gave her a goofy face. Lacus and Kira covered their ears, readying themselves for the shouts that were Cagalli's annoyance.

Cagalli went up to Athrun and punched him squarely on the face. Some rainwater splashed on Athrun's hair, and the water in her her coat dripped on his pants.

"You didn"t have to punch me!"

"You started it!"

"Oh..guys? C"mon, you're acting like kids." Kira tried to stop their bickering…and Athrun's snickering.

Cagalli and Athrun stopped. They glared at him. Kira sweatdropped.( ) and Lacus plugged her ears.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" They screamed into his ear.

Kira fell on the floor with a thud, his ears throbbing.

Lacus just stared at them….

**-----Silence------**

Out of the blue, Mister pink landed on Athrun's head, followed by Birdy and messed up Athrun's hair. It broke the silence and got a few laughs from the girls, including Kira. Athrun ended their petty fight with another glare at Cagalli.

**Anna:** Yay! Chapter 2 finished!

**Ayumi: **Whee….

Please review!


End file.
